1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure refers to an apparatus and method for reconstruction and displaying of volumetric images in a volumetric space, wherein the voxels created have a multi-directional spatial distribution of light components and images reconstructed have a real depth-of-field characteristic.
2. Prior Art
In recent years there have been several approaches in displaying volumetric images in a three-dimensional space without a need for auxiliary viewing accessories. In one such approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,913, a two-dimensional visual display rotates around a central axis to scan a volumetric space. However, the light-emitting diodes residing in a same longitudinal axial plane create a dark area in a center region of a volumetric image. Furthermore, the volumetric image elements which are created have a principal optical axis orthogonal on the plane of the moving visual display, yielding low performance in a center region of the volumetric image from the foreground to the background. The spatial resolution is lower at the extremities of the volumetric space.
In another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,088, a multi-faceted spinning mirror reflects light beams from a linear array of laser diodes into a spinning projection screen. However, a dark area is formed in a center region of the volumetric image and the performance of the display is low in a center region of the foreground of the volumetric image.
In another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,545, a video image generated by a rotating video apparatus is reflected through mirrors to a rotating rear-projection screen. Similar to other projection systems, a dark area is formed in a center region of the volumetric image and the image performance is low in a center region of the foreground of the volumetric image. A volume of the volumetric space is quite limited.
In another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,414, a moving optical-mechanical system projects a series of two-dimensional images on a moving screen. However, calibrating and synchronizing the two moving systems seem quite difficult. The depth resolution depends on the video rate of the video system. If vario-focal optics is used, then the brightness of the image could vary.
In another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,545, an image projector projects a series of images into a multi-surface optical device to generate a first volumetric image. However, the depth resolution depends on the video rate of the projector and on the transparency of the optical elements. If focusing optics is used, then the magnification of the image could vary from background to foreground.